


Facial Recognition Is Quirky

by death13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Not to call anyone out, Other, honestly this is just silly fun yall write too much porn on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death13/pseuds/death13
Summary: You're having trouble telling your crush and your mortal enemy apart.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 300





	Facial Recognition Is Quirky

When you're in your last year of junior high, there's a guy that you like. Well. There are... two of him. You like the less talkative one, perhaps because he hasn't had the chance to open his mouth and disappoint you. 

He's one of the Miya twins from your class, Osamu and Atsumu, and Atsumu is the annoying one that threatens to give you swirlies only for you to deck his forehead with spitballs. Osamu is more reserved with less unnecessary comments to spare except when he's making fun of his idiotic brother.

Two forces coming together to put Miya Atsumu in his place sounds like a great premise for a legendary love story, in your opinion. The only problem in this idyllic scenario you've conjured is that you can't tell your dream boy and your arch-nemesis apart.

Aran (who's now moved onto this dangerous territory called 'high-school') thinks that you're insane. Sure, they do look very similar, but not to the point of uncanniness. And, as a not-so-loyal friend of yours, he reassures you that Atsumu is not the only one that is 'idiotic'. You ignore his criticism.

You're not sure what the object of your affections thinks about you. He looks mostly disinterested whenever you're involved just as he is neutral to most things, however you're mentally ill and that just makes him more desirable.

There are times when Atsumu likes to mess with you as he's fully aware of your weird inability to remember faces well or to tell him and his brother apart. It doesn't take much to convince you, a poker face and drawling his words out more lazily than usual does the trick. It's also slightly amusing how paranoid you've grown ever since the first time he did that.

"Mornin' [L/n]," Osamu greets you. 

You're convinced that it's just Atsumu roleplaying as his brother again to bug you early in the morning and so you decide to give him a piece of your mind. "Shut up, idiot. You're unfunny."

"What's with you today? Again," he mumbles at your sudden outburst before sitting down at his assigned seat. You would've said something but you don't want to give him the satisfaction, still hellbent on your theory that it's Atsumu messing with you. 

That is until Atsumu stumbles in the classroom seconds later and says something about how you look more hideous than usual. Your eyes widen and with almost delirious flair, you turn back and point at Osamu. "So you are―!"

"Yes," he deadpans.

You've never been this _embarrassed_. Not even when you and Aran nae-naed during that recital last year, thinking that it's just a school event and then your mom saw it on the news and you had to explain to her what it was.

* * *

"I swear their fringes are parted in different directions," Aran argues. Your stupidity, that is.

"I'm not crazy enough to stare at their fringe directions. You're concerning me," you say.

"Their eyes are different colors! Slightly."

You give him a weird look.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Atsumu hollers from across the gym, ironically enough he's being louder than you had been. You want to murder him in cold blood sometimes but when you notice Osamu staring in your general direction as well, you refrain from acting on your violent imagination. 

Aran only responds with a thumbs up in return. Then, he scuttles away from you, says something about math homework and leaves you to your devices (which would be creepily observing the volleyball practice). You kind of hate him.

* * *

"Why do you hate 'Tsumu so much?"

It's unexpected. Osamu seldom starts conversations with you, though he's been trying harder as of late for reasons unknown to you. And to ask something so obvious no less, it's unlike his nature as you know it.

"Are you kidding me? He's your brother, I'm sure you've talked to him." You roll your eyes.

"Yeah, sometimes I look at him through my fork an' pretend he's in jail. 's spiritually healing," he explains. "But I had to know what he did to offend ya so much."

You laugh at what he said like it's the funniest thing you've heard all week. You're sure it's not even _that_ funny, your hormones must be playing mind games with you, but still, your feelings towards him that were once so superficial start to appear more real now. Maybe there's more charm to him than you randomly deciding he's your crush now because you're bored and he seems like the best option.

"He's just always teasin' me for no reason. Drives me nuts," you say.

" 'Tsumu ain't _that_ bad." You're not sure what he's trying to convince you of, or why. "Not to the exact decimal you think, at least."

You giggle. It's strangely cute in comparison to your barbaric laughter. "Maybe."

"I'll make sure he leaves ya alone."

Again, you're left confused as to why he's promising you such a thing. Out of the kindness of his heart, perhaps? Oh god, he's an angel. You've been enlightened. Offering no more than a beaming smile at him, your thoughts of love are robbed, shattered and whatever else destructive word you cannot be bothered to remember right now when he continues his speech.

"...I mean, when ya insult me 'cause you can't tell us apart, it's kinda annoyin'."

Ok, maybe he's not an angel. You kind of want to punch him right now but that wouldn't be a particularly nice or charming thing to do.

* * *

Miya Osamu is, strangely enough, a gentleman. You've been getting closer to him, especially since the first few weeks of high-school.

Your Atsumu-related incidents have decreased to zero, thanks to him. However, you try to avoid bringing up your gratefulness as any mention of the A-word makes your classmate slightly ticked off. He makes weird noises sometimes, too, if he's annoyed enough. You wonder if he's trying to 'growl huskily' like unattractive young adult love interests. You hope not.

When it's raining, or when it's dark out, he walks you home as a safety precaution. Osamu carries your bag when your whining about your chronic back pain becomes too much for him to listen to. (It's not even chronic, you just felt like lying.) 

You're feeling unusually optimistic. During your daily routine, you're more likely to see the glass half-empty rather than half-full and you'd also declare this saying as stupid and nonsensical. Today, however, maybe your non-existent glass is half-full.

With a determined expression that makes it look like you're holding a loud fart in during class, you approach Osamu. There's a letter in your right hand, though it's not worded well enough to be romantic (refer to line three of the first and only paragraph, _wanna kill people and rob banks with you for the thrill_ ), and in your left hand there are a few rice balls wrapped in a bento box. 

The items are shoved, graciously in your opinion, into his sweaty volleyball grip. Osamu's mouth opens to say something though he looks as unamused as ever. Still, you scurry away before he can spit it out perhaps in an attempt to salvage whatever is left of your ego. 

Your day resumes normally enough like nothing even happened in the first place. If this is rejection, you're frustrated by how dispassionate it feels. A part of you is also grateful.

* * *

"Atsumu?"

He turns in your direction when he hears someone call out his name. Then, he smirks and flips his hair as if to show off its newfound piss coloration. What he thinks he's doing is probably more romanticized than the reality of how it looks. You gape at him. "The hell did'ya do to your hair?"

"It looks great, doesn't it?"

You want to argue with him for old times' sake, but then you stop yourself from running your mouth as you realize something. Finally, there will be no way for you to mistake them. "I love it! Now I can finally tell you two apart," you admit. Sure, everyone was aware that you couldn't tell them apart but it's another thing to have your prideful self admit it out loud. 

"I'm so happy for you [L/n]," he says, sarcasm easily weaving its way into his tone. "Now you can finally confess to the right twin."

"What?" you scream, intelligently.

He rumbles around his backpack and pulls out your unimpressive love letter. Then, he holds it up to your face like it's a trophy. It looks crumbled and when you squint your eyes to observe it, you think there's a bit of blood as well as something suspicious and green on it. 

"DID YOU WIPE YOUR NOSE ON MY LETTER?" you cry like an overdramatic actor trying to deliver their lines a bit too hard.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything else," he defends himself with his hands up in mock surrender.

After you get over your little episode, an awkward silence hangs in the air. "What about the rice balls? Did you eat them?"

"Yeah... I mean, I knew it wasn't for me but come on. Ya can't give me food and expect me not to eat it."

You don't even know what to say to him. You think your week is ruined, maybe your whole month.

* * *

Aran has tears in the corner of his eyes when you tell him about your little situation. You're not sure what to refer to it as, though he selflessly offered to come up with a humorous nickname when inspiration strikes him. "[N/n], I swear, your love life is like a Comedy slash Tragedy."

"Very funny. Jerk."

"Aww come on, you know you're gonna forget that you're mad at me anyway," he teases.

"You're lucky my dementia is on your side."

"Speaking of Osamu―"

You make a move to shush him as aggressively as possible, however, before you can even get the chance to, Osamu appears out of what feels like thin air but is most likely the hallway. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Aran then makes sure to shut up exaggeratedly, almost like he wants to get caught shit-talking and then get both of you in trouble. Once more you get the feeling that you kind of hate him, it's like deja vu but also fatty liver disease, it's hard to differentiate.

"Yeah," is all you have to say on the matter. Aran tells you goodbye and you whip out your phone to write a reminder for eight o'clock that just says 'MAD AT ARAN' and the caps are just there to set an example of exactly how mad you're going to be at him.

Once you and Osamu step out of the school, things turn awkward again. There's a brief silence until he decides to finally question your weird behavior since yesterday when you had ignored his goodnight text (he might not look like it, but it hurt his feelings). Knowing your extreme personality, he wouldn't be surprised to find out that you've whimsically decided you hate him all of a sudden. "You guys were talking about me."

"No way, haha." You laugh though you've never been good at being fake. And that is because, well, when they said that you were the bitchiest you were just the realest. Nevermind that, you must spiraling because even your inner monologues don't make sense anymore.

He accepts that at first and his inability to call you a bitchass liar to your face awakens some sort of rage within you. You briefly wonder if he's using reverse psychology to get you to speak up though you have to remind yourself that your interactions with people aren't always some sort of social punishment.

"I mistook your brother for you," you admit. Then, there's a silent 'again' added at the end of that statement that neither of you acknowledges.

He shrugs. "It happens sometimes."

"It's _embarrassing_ and _dumb_. I tried to confess to someone that I can't tell apart from his twin, that's just stupid." Osamu wonders if you just blurted that out in the heat of the moment, taken aback by your boldness. However, he soon realizes that you said it to get it off your conscience more than anything else. 

"Ya know, you're kinda right."

You roll your eyes. Now he has to rub it in? Jerk, you might write a reminder to be mad at him too. 

"But I like ya 'cause you're like that," he admits.

You both smile at each other dumbly, though you're not unsure how to proceed after this lukewarm romantic alliance so he just awkwardly leaves after you two reach your house. You're so happy that you ignore the reminder to be mad at Aran.

* * *

[EXTENDED ENDING]

"By the way, Atsumu ate the rice balls I made for you," you say.

"When will he stop ruining my life?" He then picks out his twin among the cafeteria and holds up his fork, staring at him intently through it. You try it too and find out that he's right. It is a bit of a religious experience.


End file.
